gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizzrobe
The Wizzrobe is a recurring enemy in the Legend of Zelda series... and one of the most annoying things you will ever fight. Seriously, this guy can burn in Hell. The Legend of Zelda They teleport around and fire beams at you. And they hurt. These guys aren't that bad in this one, though, because everything is bad in this one. By comparison, they're really just Octoroks. Really, this game pioneered how these guys would act in later games, 2D and 3D alike. The difference is whether the transition to 3D hurt or helped them. But that's subjective, and either way, we'll get to that in a minute. For now, here are more breaks to pad out the page and make it look both more complete and fit the pictures. The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link The author of this article has not yet fought it in Adventure of Link, but it can be umed from the fact that the game is hard that Wizzrobes are also hard. Oh, and religious imagery because it was drawn to resemble a medieval sorcerer, or something like that. It's really quite regrettable. So this section will be used to talk about Darknuts instead. Darknuts are kinda interesting. They stab up, they stab down. Link stabs up, they guard up, they stab up. Link stabs down, they guard down, they stab down. Link guards up, they stab down. Link guards down, they stab up. This game probably has the absolute worst incarnation of Darknuts (with all other 2D Darknuts just after). The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Wizzrobes are pretty much exactly the same as they've always been, but this time they actually look evil in the artwork. They just look like dark shamans or wizards in the artowrk for the first game, and in the second one, they look kinda ominous, kinda radical, and they even resemble members of a certain embly dedicated to the eradication of all races of people save one, but they don't look flat-out evil. Now look at this one. The hands are gnarled, the fingernails are long and black (THE COLOR OF EEEEEVIL), he's shooting lightning (popularized by lightning), red is not a pleasant color on the eyes, his face is shrouded below his hat, and said hat is pointed back and weathered a bit just to look old. And the robes! They're white, but they contrast with the black. And the red on it! Don't get me started! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to rate five st- I mean like, comment, and subscribe! The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask THESE ARE THE WORST THINGS EVER! /caps No, seriously, screw subjectivity, these guys are awful and the absolute worst miniboss in the game (which is saying something, considering this is the game that has Wart and the Gekkos). They teleport around, like always, but you can't beat them because they'll run away if you're too fast, but if you're too slow, you'll get hit because you barely missed it. But then in the second phase, you have even less tiime, and this time you have to look for a minute. Ugh. The only reason they're not the absolute worst here is because Wind Waker's are pretty bad as well. Bad as these guys? No clue. Oh yeah, by the way, these guys appear in more than just five games, but no one cares. This was the only artwork that the author of the article cared to find before making it. Also, they have SO. MUCH. HP. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Pretty much exactly the same problems as the Majora's Mask ones, but this time they like to zone a lot more. Oh, and you'll usually fight more than one. And the one pictured here is a summoner, so he can summon other Wizzrobes (which summon enemies). Or maybe only he can summon other enemies, but either way, it doesn't matter. Basically, this fight takes a very long time. And you're gonna lose a lot of HP. ...did I mention that this guy can summon Darknuts? Because he can. Hyrule Warriors While Wizzrobes themselves don't appear in Hyrule Warriors, Koei Techmo's very own original character Wizzro (look, it took off the last two letters! How creative) does. He's basically some sort of Wizzrobe (sorry, evil wizard) that either is a ring or was sealed away in a ring (sources can't agree) and will betray you at all costs. He's also a huge gl cannon when you fight him, which makes him extremely annoying because he can easily ruin that A-ranking you were about to get. He also has absolutely no redeeming traits. He's not awesome or honorable like Volga, and he's not forgiven despite his atrocities to become a good guy out of nowhere like Cia. He's just a jerk who will betray you every chance he gets. According to Hyrule Warriors Legends, Wizzro betrayed Cia to join right before the final battle and her death (even though she was supposed to be mind controlling him, but I suppose that no one plays the game for its story), and he was sealed back in his ring. Good riddance. Trivia *The Majora's Mask Wizzrobe is encountered as a mini-boss at least four times. The time in Stone Tower Temple, he doesn't even have the miniboss music anymore. You can tell the developers were just as sick of him as you at that point. *In The Wind Waker, when you fight a summoner, he deserves that mini-boss music. Seriously. Category:Zelda Characters Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Probably a shape-shifting lizard Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Mages